Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall convene a committee comprised of ten to fifteen experts appointed to determine the feasibility of a study assessing research capabilities in obstetrics and gynecology as follows: 1) evaluate the research needs of academic departments of obstetrics and gynecology. 2) evaluate the requirements of these departments and suggest courses of action to assure the research needs will be met. 3) evaluate the academic medical center environment in general and the OB/GYN training program in particular with respect to impact on the interest and ability of present OB/GYN faculty and future physicians to meet the specialty and subspecialty research needs. 4) evaluate the availability of requisite data. 5) develop a detailed scope of work for an in-depth study indicating the range and balance of expertise needed and strategy for conduct of the study. The committee shall meet once and shall prepare a report with findings and recommendations to be delivered to the NICHD Project Officer within four (4) months of the date of the committee meeting.